Finding a Different Way
by ryou-love-bakura
Summary: This will get intense in later chapters. Seasons1,2,4- Kouji is trapped in different dimension and has been watching as each d-desitine group came & went and doesn't believe the current kids will be any different but he still ends up helping them
1. Prologue

Finding a different way

by: ryou_love_bakura  
  


Prologue: Getting it together  
  


Kouji smiled at Wizardmon and Sorcerermon as they stood at either side of him. "What news have you brought me my friends?"

Wizardmon spoke, "Myotismon has found his way to the real world; Kari has received her digivice and I have befriend her partner, Gatomon."

Kouji frowned, "And of the crest? Does that horrible excuse for a vampire still have it in his possession, my friend?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so"

The human sighed in frustration before he turned to Wizardmon his eyes softening. "You care for the cat digimon don't you?"

Wizardmon nodded. Kouji smiled, "Then my only order for you is to be a loyal friend to her and help her see who she really is."

"Yes, Lord Kouji"

"You may return to your post" Kouji to Wizardmon before focusing on Sorcerermon. "What news of Peidmon have you brought?"

"He has gained a lot of support from the Nightmare Soldiers, my lord. He has a impressive army created and three other megas at his side as generals. I fear that he will soon begin his quest for power over the entire Digital world and if possible the human world as well."

"Everything is falling apart around us isn't it?" Kouji mused.

"Pardon, my lord?"

"I wish I wasn't stuck in this limbo then this would be over in seconds. I feel sorry for those children, at their age and maturity they shouldn't have to have so much weight on their shoulders."

"If I recall you were their age when you had, in my opinion, a greater weight" Sorcerermon stated.

"I was not as innocent or as carefree about life as them, I never had a childhood" Kouji said.

"That is sad to know, even digimon have childhoods no matter how short" the magic user said. "What would you have me do about Piedmon?"

"There is little you could do," Kouji paused, "just continue to keep me informed of his moves and try to turn as many of his Nightmare soldiers away from him but do not over do it. I don't want you to be hurt."

"Don't worry about me my lord, I'll be careful. As soon as the world is purified then you will be freed from your prison" Sorcerermon said as his eyes sparkled with hope.

Kouji's sad eyes locked with the champion's, "The children can't purify it they can only destroy and protect."

"We can hope" Sorcerermon stated.

"I've tried to, believe me I have, but their have been so many children and so many crushed hopes. You still hope because you have only existed for three of those times" Kouji said.

"Maybe all those other times were just a test and this is the real thing" Sorcerermon mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"They gave the smallest and most innocent of the group to be the crest of light, to be a true bearer of that crest you must know darkness and realize that it is necessary to maintain the balance of the digital world. They most also realize that darkness does not mean evil and viruses are not just about destruction and that girl does not grasp any of that. But she might not ever get her crest if Wizardmon can't find a way to help, those kids don't know what they're doing" Kouji said. "The only ones they got the crest right on were Knowledge, Courage, and Reliability the others don't control the crest they have to their full extent. Sorcerermon, I have nothing against your hope but please don't try to convince me its over it would only hurt more when these children aren't needed anymore."

"As you wish, my lord, I'll return to my post" Sorcerermon said turning away, sad that his master no longer wished to believe in the digi-destine anymore. He began to wonder exactly how long Kouji had been trapped here, thirty? Forty? Fifty? He prayed silently to whatever or whoever would listen that these children where different and that his master would be free.  
  


`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  


Hey, what do you think so far? Short I know. It's going to be a bit AU and a some characters may seem a bit OOC a times but it will be because of their situation. Please review it makes me go a lot faster. Don't flame me over stupid things. No this will not be Kouji/Izumi. (I don't like her much, sorry)


	2. Who? What did that?

Finding a different way  
  


by: ryou_love_bakura  
  
  
  


Chapter one: What? Who did that?  
  


So they defeated Myotismon only to fight the three generals and where now fighting the dark lord himself, Piedmon. Kouji smiled at the child of Hope, finally he under stood his crest and Magnangemon came just in time to save the two children and reanimate the other children and digimon. He smiled sadly when they were able to push the Mega through the Gate of Destiny. No, he knew that they wouldn't be able to help him now, they would go home soon. 

What happened next changed his thoughts as he saw the digimon that created the Dark Masters challenge the children. He felt bad for them, they win one fight just to be dragged into another. Kouji watched them slow start losing the struggle and knew they were going to be deleted if he didn't do something. He concentrated his powers and transported them to a different, empty dimension so that they may realize their chests. Kouji smiled happy that he could still help with the safety of his second home, his smile grew when the children found their way back and defeated the corrupt digimon.

He then realized he was still stuck and cried out when Gennia took, what he believed to be, his last chance of freedom for a long, long time. His heart shattered, he had tried not to get his hopes up, but he failed. These children had the power to free him but the stupid program Azulongmon created took them away! If they would have stayed and freed him, he could have reopened the portal to their home! He could have gone home! He deserved to go home! He heard foot steps of one of his friends approaching.

"My lord, I'm-" Sorcerermon started.

"Leave me be" Kouji cut in. "They had the power and that program took them away from me!"

"Sir, I-"

"I said leave me alone!" Kouji screamed at the vaccine type. Sorcerermon hung his head down and left his lord thinking how much he hated fate for being so cruel to the boy. 

When the wizard digimon was gone Kouji finally allowed himself to cry not only for his lost chance at freedom but also his friends, that he had sent to help the children. He had not allowed himself to let tears flow in several years and now all the hurt that had built up in the last month had caught up to him. Piximon, Wizardmon, Walemon, and all the spies he had sent to Piedmon and Myotismon. He'd lost some close friends, that if he had had has way would have never set foot into danger. He gave an animalistic howl and the tears flowed faster than ever. He felt someone gather him up and stroke his back while whisper warm words of comfort. Kouji held onto the person like a life line until he exhausted himself and fell into a troubled sleep. The female digimon, that comforted him, took him to his 'room' and set him in bed.

"You don't deserve all this pain. You've done so much for our world and I feel as though we fail you because we have not the power to free you from this world of imprisonment" She spoke to the sleep figure. "Rest my lord, I will try to comfort you as much as I could."  
  


`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  


They had just defeated Malemyotismon and were thankful that no one was hurt in the process of bringing him down unlike the first time. Ken was happy the dark spores and their true creator was finally gone but he had a nagging feeling something was out of place, something was here that wasn't suppose to be. He started having foggy visions where a fading light was trapped in the shadows while a flame and purple shadow fought to free it but each time he dreamed it there was the same result. The light died and he would wake in intense pain. Once he awoke with symbol burned over his heart He pushed it aside at first thinking it was his imagination but then he noticed Matt acting strange. 

Matt kept getting strong headaches constantly for a week before they suddenly disappeared and was replaced with and T.K. once caught him talking to someone, who wasn't there, telling them to go away he didn't want to talk to them today. He had skipped meetings where all of the children (including Mimi) had got together so they could stay in touch. This was strange because Matt and Taisuke had been the ones to suggest these meetings and he wasn't seen by anyone not even his band on those days. What had finally got them all worried was that one day Gatomon had saw a shadow following Matt one day but was unable to see what it was before it disappeared. The children asked Gabumon if he had sensed it and he had said no almost to quickly. The group knew they had to confront Matt about what was going on before it was too late, which is why they set up a meeting and T.K was told that even if he had to kidnap Matt to make sure he be there.

"So why was it so important that I be here? It isn't even time to have a reunion yet and I do have a life" Matt stated.

"We're worried about you and don't even say nothing is wrong because we know something is" Taiuki said.

"There is nothing going on I consider wrong but I know Gennia wouldn't agree with what I'm doing considering he took us away from the digital world so He couldn't get help" Matt said.

"I don't understand" T.K. said slowly.

"Remember those headaches I was having they weren't headaches they were visions, someone trying to contact me. They stopped when he sent a massager to speak with me and explain what needed to be done and bring someone to protect me and Gabumon from something"

"Protect you from what?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me till we where out of his eyes" Matt said seemingly confused by his own words.

"Who is this that you've been talking to?" Tai demanded to know.

"Me" A smooth voice echoed through their very souls and made their blood run cold.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

The wind howled loudly through the mountains of the north trying to warn the inhabitants something approaching. There was no darkness covering the sky yet, no storms, and no natural disasters, there was just the wind and a feeling. A feeling that something was to happen soon. 

Azulongmon watched the child of Friendship drift further from the others and the child of Kindness being plagued by the digi-destine child lost decades ago. This was getting out of hand, he had to put a stop to the child's quest to destroy him and be allowed free. Azulongmon didn't want to and couldn't bare to see what could have happened to one of Alphinimon's favored legendary warriors. His heart mourned the child but he had to stop him from most likely hurting the present digi-destine. How ironic that the original child of Light would try to take away the two children that at one time were part of darkness, but then Kouji never was pure good in his opinion.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Short break then I'll continue, yes, Kouji is OOC he's been there a long time so of course he'll be upset he lost his closest shot at getting out. Also, he has lost a lot of good friends (Wizardmon and Sorcerermon are something like his generals). Try to guess what kind of digimon I had comfort him, here's a hint: she's as tall as full grown human female.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
